Souvenir Tee Shirt
by wolfmyjic
Summary: This is my Cullen Bull-Pen Challenge piece for August. Booth and Brennan go away and come back with souvenir tee shirts. One-Shot.


**A/N: Wow, I haven't wrote in such a long time. It felt good to stretch my fingers. Anyhow, so this is my entry into the Cullen Bull-Pen Challenge. I hope that you all like it, and that it leaves you with the same question at the end that Cam has.**

**Shoutouts: You know to who. Love ya ladies! (In a completely non-lesbian kinda way...)**

**Stupid Disclaimer: I do not in any way own BONES or any of the actors. Although I swear some of the ideas are MINE!**

* * *

Doctor Camille Saroyan stood over an exam table on the raised center platform of the Jeffersonian

Doctor Camille Saroyan stood over an exam table on the raised center platform of the Jeffersonian. She worked her bottom lip between her teeth in thought as her eyes scanned over the remains. With a heavy sigh, she jotted down some notes on the clipboard in her hands and then rolled her head from side to side. The last two weeks had been rather boring, not that she would ever admit to the feelings. Doctor Temperance Brennan and her keeper, Agent Seeley Booth had been called away on a job the surprisingly did not include the whole team. However, what made it so bad was that they had been called away to another country. The Jeffersonian, in alliance with the FBI had loaned out the agent and doctor to Poland. Poland! _What could they be doing in Poland?_ Saroyan wondered. _What the hell is in Poland?_ The doctor closed her eyes, dropped her head back to stretch out the muscles, and then continued her work, still wondering about Poland.

Time seemed to drag on, the clock on the wall becoming slower with each passing minute. Camille Saroyan was bored. _Extremely! _She was bored of the remains, bored of her co-workers but mostly bored with the day, and for the tenth time in two hours, thought about calling it quits. That was until the sliding glass doors opened and he appeared. It wasn't his slightly longer hair that caught her gaze. Nor was it his sexy smile that she has known for too long. No, what made Cam stop and stare was his shirt and of that it wasn't even the way that it was pulled tight over his shoulders and chest. Seeley Booth flashed her an even bigger smile as he continued on his way through the lab.

Angela Montenegro lend up against the desk of her co-worker and boyfriend, Jack Hodgins. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was trying hard not to roll her eyes. Hodgins was going on and on about something she really didn't understand, or cared to understand, but she felt compelled to stand there, sweetly, and listen. That was, until she saw him. Angela's ears tuned Hodgins out as her eyes took Booth in. Suddenly she gave Hodgins a quick kick on the leg to get his attention and nodded toward the man of the hour. Hodgins followed her gaze and then stood to match Angela's pose. "Hi, guys," Booth said as he approached the duo.

"Nice shirt," Hodgins answered. The shirt in question was an off white with what appeared to be a red bikini top covering large breasts. The words, _If you think these Ta-Tras are nice you should see the real ones_ were written underneath.

"Yeah, it's okay." Angela glanced up at Cam who had moved closer and then back to Booth.

"If it's just okay," the artist asked. "Then why are you wearing it?"

"Simple," Booth said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Bones picked it out."

"She did?" the three asked in unison.

"Yup, she picked mine out, and I got to pick hers out." As if on cue, the doors opened and the doctor in questioned came stomping through. Her head was down and she was mumbling to herself. Angela's and Cam's eyes grew as they read Brennan's black shirt with the red letters. It simply said, _Real Ones_. Booth shot them a million dollar smile and then followed Brennan into her office. The three left standing looked at each other.

"What the hell did they do in Poland?" Cam asked, voicing the question on every ones minds.

* * *

_The Tatra Mountains are a a mountain range which forms a natural border between Slovakia __and Poland__. I don't know if they have soucenir tee shirts, but for the purpose of this story, they do._


End file.
